


I Want Your Bite

by the_heart_and_the_brain



Category: British Actor RPF, Danish Actor RPF, Hannibal (TV) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Ball Gag, Bondage, Dom!Mads, First Time, M/M, Rimming, Spanking, Sub!Hugh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 12:02:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2772314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_heart_and_the_brain/pseuds/the_heart_and_the_brain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first Madancy (so go easy on me). Mads has something that could stop that tempting little twink talking...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want Your Bite

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this picture by the lovely Homoette (http://homoette.tumblr.com/): http://40.media.tumblr.com/502932ca700da39ad2177aa52442928a/tumblr_nffvvpEtuI1t81ilto1_r2_1280.jpg

It had been ten years ago when Mads had first clapped eyes on the mouthy little twink that was Hugh Dancy. Ten years since he had first wanted to put those full pink lips to better use...

Between filming King Arthur and then working again a decade later on Hannibal, the Dane had realised although the brunet was older, old habits certainly died hard...

One night after filming for Hannibal, he had invited Hugh back to his hotel room for a drink.

Sitting in the armchair, he watched the Brit for a moment before saying something he had wanted to say since they had met on the set of King Arthur...

“So what do I have to do to get you to stop talking and use that pretty mouth for something more...interesting?”

Blue eyes had widened and for once, Hugh was speechless, much to Mads' amusement. The younger man regarded the beer bottle in his hand, unable to meet the warm brown gaze that was boring into him.

“I...” The Dane tilted his head and smiled, sharp teeth glinting in the artificial light of the room.

“I have something...” Hugh looked up, watching as the older man unfolded himself from the chair to walk across the room. Mads felt the brunet's gaze on his back as he crouched down and dug into his holdall...

Hugh almost dropped his bottle as Mads turned around, a leather ball gag hanging from one finger. He visibly swallowed as the tall man drew to his full height and walked to stand in front of him, the red leather swinging back and forth on his finger.

“I bet you'd look so pretty all bound and gagged...”

Hugh's pupils dilated until his eyes were almost black as he looked between the gag and the other man. He felt his groin tighten at the thought of Mads using him for his own pleasure, dominating him and marking him as his own.

Mad's blinked as Hugh slowly put the beer bottle on the table next to his chair and stood up, their bodies so very nearly touching, heat radiating between them despite the layers of clothing.

Reaching up, Hugh plucked the ball gag off Mads's finger, causing the older man to raise an eyebrow. Biting a full pink lip, Hugh glanced up at him through dark lashes, watching as brown eyes darkened.

“You want me?” The Brit smiled, raising the gag. “You have me...” Mad's mouth fell open as Hugh's lips parted around the rubber ball of the gag, eyes never leaving the Dane in front of him.

Tying the buckle behind his head, Hugh let his arms drop to his sides as Mads walked around him, taking in every inch of him, drinking in the image.

“Oh Hugh...the things I'm going to do to you...”

The brunet clenched his fists at his side, his whole body trembling at the sound of his friend's voice, deepended by lust, cigarettes and alcohol.

Mads's smile was almost feral as he trailed his fingers down one shoulder blade, feeling the muscles shudder under his touch. He had waited ten years for this...

“No one else is ever going to touch you...you're mine.”

The brunet nodded, dark curls bouncing with the movement of his head, eyes fluttering as he felt the Dane press his nose to his temple, fingers clasping his hips and a hard lean body pressing against his.

“You're going to feel me for days...wear my marks on that lovely pale skin of yours...”

Hugh moaned against the gag, his crotch pressing painfully against his jeans, Mads' own arousal hard and hot against his backside.

“I've wanted you for so long...”

Moving away to face the younger man, Mads leant forward and ran his tongue along the ball, tasting the rubber and Hugh's top lip, earning a small squeak from the Brit. Slowly curling his tongue as he stood back, the Dane smiled, those sharp teeth causing another shudder to pass through the brunet.

Hugh watched as the other man stepped to one side, pulling a tie that was drapped on a nearby table and wrapping it around his hand.

“Hold your wrists out Dancy.”

Obeying, Hugh watched as Mads tied the tie around his wrists, tight enough to restrain him but not enough to cause discomfort.

He knew right then and there that no matter what Mads made him do, he would love it and beg for more.

The Dane's hand wrapped around his bound wrists and the taller man pulled the Brit to the bed, pushing him down.

“Stay on your stomach.”

Hugh leant on his elbows, focusing on his rapid heartrate as he felt Mads made quick work of his shoes and socks before reaching around and unbuttoning his jeans. He moaned at the pressure of his cock against strong fingers and the bed, the denim quickly pulled down his legs and off to the side. His boxers were quickly stripped off him, leaving him in only his t-shirt and feeling very exposed.

“Mmm...I always knew you had a gorgeous arse...” The brunet blushed with embarrassement as he felt the bed dip either side of his legs as Mads's hands planted themselves either side of his thighs, warm breath against his skin before a sharp nip at his left buttock made him shriek behind the gag.

The Dane chuckled before placing a matching bite on the other cheek, causing Hugh to wriggle under him.

“You've always known I was an ass man, haven't you Hugh? I bet that's why you're always wearing tight jeans, show off those pert cheeks...” Smirking, Mad's sucked in a breath and licked his lips. “I am going to enjoy this...”

Hugh whimpered as the weight dissapeared and he heard the sound of Mads rumaging through his bag before putting some items on the bed next to him.

“Ah ah!” Mads stopped him as he moved to look at what was thrown on the bed. “Did I tell you you could look?” Hugh shook his head. “That's what I thought. I'm going to have to punish you for that...”

Resting his forehead on his wrists, Hugh waited...

The swift slap to his left cheek caused the Brit to jolt forward with a cry, the sting sending shockwaves to his groin. Another slap was made to his right cheek, forcing another muffled squeak from his throat.

The large hand alternated between his buttocks, the slaps swift and true, hitting the exact same mark each time, leaving Hugh's nerves raw and his cock painfully hard against the bedsheets.

The smacks ended as quickly as they started, leaving his skin stinging and a trickle of sweat collecting in the small of his back as Mads traced his fingertips along the handprints he had created, a low noise coming from Hugh's throat at the contact.

“Fuck...I should have known you'd love being spanked...”

Hugh tried to talk around the gag, but with the rubber ball pressing on his tongue, all he could do was moan and arch into the fingers now dancing along his back.

“On your elbows and knees...I want that gorgeous arse in the air for me.”

Giving Hugh's backside one last slap, Mads rose to his feet to undo his belt, watching as the younger man did as he was told. The Dane took his time ridding himself of his clothing, making sure Hugh could hear ever click of metal, every whisper of fabric as it was shed from his body. He watched as the brunet's back rose and fell with each deep breath he took, muscles trembling against the bed in anticipation of what was to come.

Suddenly, the bed dipped down behind him again and Hugh waited with baited breath for what Mads had planned next.

Large warm hands pressed against the reddened flesh, causing him to hiss against the gag before almost jumping off the bed as his cheeks were parted and a long flat tongue ran a wet stripe behind his balls and across his hole.

A low rumble sounded in the Dane's chest before he did it again, Hugh's bound hands clawing at the sheets underneath him. He felt the stubble of Mads' chin as the older man pressed closer, tongue slowly pressing inside him.

Mads closed his eyes, focusing on the taste and smell and  _ sound _ of the younger man . For ten years he had dreamt about taking the beautiful brunet in every way he could think of, learning every inch of him, making him cry and scream...all for him.

He had always known he was a dominant man, prefering to control and be obeyed. Hugh, whilst willful most of the time, was a Sub if he'd ever seen one, made for begging and submitting. Mads had cum more than once to the thought of the brunet begging for his cock.

Withdrawing his tongue from Hugh's body, Mads licked his lips before reaching for the lube nearby, pouring a generous amount into his hand and slicking up his fingers. The brunet was sobbing, forehead pressed against his wrists, his cock hard and leaking as he waited for the next move.

Pressing a gentle finger against Hugh's entrance, slick with his own saliva and loosened by his tongue, Mads slowly opened him up further before pushing the long slender digit in. He marvelled at how the Brit threw his head back at the intrusion, a gutteral moan muffled by the gag.

“Mmm...so responsive.” Adding another finger, the older man leant forward to kiss the pale skin exposed by the t-shirt riding up the younger man's back, a blank canvas for him to work with, mark it with his fingers and teeth. His lips pulled into a smile as he felt Hugh move back on his fingers when he added a third, twisting and stretching him open.

The brunet almost sobbed as the fingers were withdrawn from his body, leaving him empty and desperate. His heart skipped a beat as he felt the bed dip once more and large warm hands moved to manover him onto his back. Mads braced his arms either side of Hugh's head and stared down at the younger man for a moment.

“If you want to back out now...” The Dane let the words hang in the air, giving Hugh the chance to not go any further. Hugh shook his head violently, causing Mads to let out the breath he had been holding. “Good...”

The Dane groaned as a slender leg hooked around his waist, the younger man arching up into him.

“You're going to be the death of me you tempting little twink...”

Moving back onto his knees, Mads poured more lube onto his hands, slicking up his cock with a hiss. His eyes never left Hugh's face as he parted the Brit's legs wider, enjoying the darkened blue eyes and the lush lips wrapped around that ball gag...

“Relax...and breathe...” Hugh nodded as the older man moved forward. Bracing himself up on one arm, Mads pushed himself inside the brunet, a gasp forcing itself from him as he was enveloped in the tight heat of Hugh's body.

Hugh moaned around the gag as he was slowly filled, the burn as he was stretched was uncomfortable but nothing he couldn't handle. He watched the Dane's face, Mads' features tight in concentration, lips parted and eyes fixed on his own.

Mads let out a breath he'd been holding, beads of sweat collecting between his shoulders as he held still, allowing the brunet to adjust to the intrusion. Breathing deeply through his nose, Hugh's eyes remained locked on the other man before raising his bound wrists up to slide them over Mads' head, fingers clasping the Dane's hair.

Looking down at the beautiful man underneath him, Mads wanted to kiss him, taste him, _ hear  _ him...

Moving onto his elbows, Mads unbuckled the gag and pulled it away from Hugh's mouth, barely giving him time before kissing him. Drawing his hips back, he surged forward, Hugh moaning into the kiss as his fingers tightened in Mads' hair.

“I was hoping you'd take that off...” Hugh murmured.

“I wanted to hear you scream my name...” Mads whispered before running his tongue along the shell of his ear, pulling a gasp from the younger man as he grasped the dark curls and forced the Brit to expose his throat to the Dane's tongue and teeth. “I want to pull as many little noises as I can from you as I mark you as mine...”

“Oh god...” A low chuckle brushed against his collarbone as Mads raised his head, sharp teeth glinting as he looked down at the flushed brunet.

“Taking the Lord's name in vain?” The hand not buried in the Brit's hair moved down to grip his hip, pushing his leg up over Mads' broad shoulder. Hugh cried out as the other man sped up his movements, deepening his thrusts. “I'm going to have to punish you for that Hugh...only my name should come from those pretty lips.”

“Mads, please!” Hugh sobbed, his hands still fisted in the Dane's hair as he held on for dear life as the older man pounded into him.

“That's more like it...” Mads leant forward to kiss the brunet again, the sounds of Hugh's muffled cries and sweat slicked skin slapping together filling the room. Mads felt the first stirrings of his orgasm, his belly starting to tighten as he fucked the beautiful brunet underneath him.

And this wouldn't be the only time, he had plans to fuck Hugh Dancy all through the night...possibly the next morning too if he had the energy.

He was going to brand the little twink as his.

Wrapping his arms around the slender body, he rolled them over so he was now underneath. Hugh sat upright, bound hands pressing against the sparse hair on the Dane's chest as large warm hands held his hips.

Holding the brunet still, he pistoned his hips up into the warm body and all Hugh could do was throw his head back and howl as his prostate was assaulted, his untouched cock hard and leaking against his stomach, bouncing against his skin with each thrust.

“That's it...scream for me...” Mads groaned, pressing his head back and relishing the sight before him. He watched as Hugh's eyes screwed closed, a bead of sweat trailing down his collar bone and down his chest and stomach, the Dane made a mental note to map every inch of the other man's body later on. The other man's blunt fingernails dug into his chest as the older man moved his hands to grasp the smooth cheeks, fingers brushing against where their bodies were joined.

Hugh arched into the touch, the other man's name a mantra on his lips as Mads picked up speed, chocolate curls bouncing as he was pounded into. The Dane's grin was almost feral as his name became a scream on the full lips, his orgasm was so close, his movements becoming brutal and sporadic.

“Fuck! I'm gonna cum.”

“Me too...do it...”

Mads thrust once, twice more before coming with a low growl, teeth clenched as Hugh's body clenched around him, the brunet arching off his lap as he released against his stomach with a small cry.

As his heart rate slowed, he watched as Hugh sagged forward, running his hands up the younger man's trembling sides before reaching for the bound wrists still clutching his chest and untied the bonds. The brunet watched as the light haired man pressed a kiss to each wrist before rolling them onto their sides. Once Hugh was laid comfortably, he rose from the bed and walked into the bathroom.

The Brit looked up through his lashes, a small smile on his lips as Mads returned with a warm cloth and proceeded to clean them both up. Sliding the cool sheets over them both, the Dane pulled the younger man close and ran his nose along his temple, feeling the slender fingers run up and down his back.

“We should have done this much sooner...” Hugh said against his shoulder, Mads chuckled.

“If I'd have known your reaction to being tied up and gagged, I would have suggested it sooner.” Wrapping his arms around the slender body, he pulled them flush together, enjoying Hugh's legs entwined with his own. “But we have all night...and I have some more tricks up my sleeve...”

He grinned as Hugh's pupils dilated at the idea of what was to come and sealed his promise with a kiss.

 


End file.
